Um, Dad?
by Riku Watashi
Summary: A short series of One-shots about the Parent Child relationship between Roy and Ed. Rated for harsh but censored language, and later perilous situations, to be mild and not spoil the "plot."
1. Chapter 1

There are times in every Parent-Child relationship where the child asks their parent for help. Despite the fact that the child acts brash and cocky; like they can handle everything, and adults should back off, there are moments when they turn and ask for help, or seek knowledge, and turn to the adult, with childlike faith that their parent will know the answer, and can solve their problems. And the adult? They respond in kind, hoping in a childlike manner, with blind faith, that they can solve their problems, and that they won't let them down.

Roy smiled to himself as he strode down the hallway, his arms swinging by his sides. It was lunchtime, and he was heading to the dining hall for a well deserved break, and something to eat.

"Hello, Colonel!" a young boy's voice called from across the room.

He had just stepped into the room where he would be eating his lunch, and was caught off guard by the cheerful greeting.

He turned and was surprised to see a table across the room where two very distinct, very different figures sat. One of them was a tall suit of armor that barely could fit at the table, and seemed very out of place. The other was a small blond with an eye-catching red jacket, emblazoned with the symbol of a snake wrapped around a cross. The suit of armor, despite its massive stature, was the one who had greeted him with the metallic echo of a young boy's voice, and it was now waving, grabbing the attention of the smaller boy, who's eyes shone with a vibrant blaze of fire.

Lunch would wait a few minutes, he decided, as he approached the strange pair.

"Hello, Alphonse," Roy said, nodding, "Edward."

Golden eyes locked onto his own, blazing with passion. "Agh! Alphonse! You didn't hafta call the Colonel over here to torment us!" Alphonse sighed a metallic, but world-weary sigh. Roy chuckled. "Fullmetal, I see your temper is as short as ever." "Dya! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EAT LUNCH WITHOUT FALLING INTO THE POT OF SOUP AND DROWNING 'CUZ HE CAN'T BREATHE, AND IS TOO SHORT GET OUT!?" " Fullmetal, you're lucky your brother can put up with you, because if I was stuck with you, right now you'd be two feet under. I'm grabbing some lunch, " Roy said, quickly heading away to avoid the onslaught of the height sensitive boy. "I'M NOT SHORT!" A fork whizzed past his head, and he was glad that he had left when he had, not wanting to think about the consequences of that alternative decision.

XdxdxdxdxdxdxdX

He returned to that particular table, plate filled with food, earning a scowl from the small blond, though, judging by his silence, his younger brother had given him a talking to, for which Roy was grateful. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Alphonse was the younger of the two. "So, why didn't you say anything when you came to Central?" Ed scowled and crossed his arms. "'Cuz we didn't want to have to deal with you. Some of us try to avoid verbal abuse when possible, but... But then Alphonse went and called you over, so... That was completely pointless.." "Brother.. It's common courtesy. Seriously. He's not that bad." "Thank you, Alphonse, but I'm right here, and I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. " He inwardly chuckled at the boy's display of maturity that was astonishing at his age, especially when compared to his brother. Ed sighed overdramatically, and layed his head on the table in defeat. Angst-filled defeat, but defeat none the less. "So how have you been? Find any leads on the Philosopher's stone?" Ed sighed again, causing the room's level of over-dramatization to rise by approximately 9000 points. "I'm assuming that's a no?" Roy said. "Well..." Ed drawled, " actually, I thought my brother looked much better like this, so despite the fact that, we clearly found it,-" "Alright, give it a rest, already. I'm sorry I asked, if for no other reason than that my ears are in pain from your sarcasm." Ed sighed, then blushed slightly as he picked at his fruit.

XdxdxdxdxdxdxdX

"Fullmetal, why haven't you finished your food?" Ed blushed. "Brother, eat your fruit." " 'm thirsty.. " he mumbled. "Okay. I'll go get you some water." "What about milk? I'm sure you'd gr-" "Shut the heck up or die," Ed spat. "Brother, don't be rude.."

Ed sighed, and picked at his food as Alphonse went to get water. "Seriously, Fullmetal, why are you still picking at it?" "Um.." Ed blushed. "...i..is this grape okay?" He held up a grape with a black spot on it. Roy blanched. "T-Thats what you were worried about?" He blushed harder and turned away. Roy chuckled softly. "It's perfectly fine. If you're really that worried about it, you can cut that part off." The young blond looked down at it and tore the dark spot off with his fingernail, before slipping it in his mouth, embarrassed. Roy smirked. "Here you- Oh! You're eating!" The armor seemed pleased, and turned to the older man. "Thanks, Colonel."

**Here's number one in a short series of One-Shots about the parent child relationship between Roy and Ed.**

**Please review.**

**Also, guess who I'm cosplaying as when I'm typing this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There are times in every Parent-Child relationship where the child asks for help with a problem. They hope, with an extraordinary amount of blind faith, that the parent can help them and knows all the answers.

The parent desperately tries to help, hoping not to let them down, no matter how stupid the problem.

When Edward stumbled, disheveled, into Roy's office, it was obvious that something was afoot.

"Fullmetal? I assume you have your report?" Roy cut right to the chase.

"Um..." The short blond nervously scratched his head, blushing slightly as he looked confused and pensive.

"Fullmetal..?"

"Um.. Uhm... Huh?"

"Do you have your report, or not? Is that not the reason you're here?"

"Um.. I.. Report?"

His messy hair was barely distinguishable as hair, let alone brushed.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy asked, bluntly.

"Ah.. There.. Um.. Huh?"

Roy ground his teeth together. This was getting old. Fast.

"Why are you here?"

"Um.. 'cuz there was.. Um.. I needed... "

He scratched his head again, confusion the only thing visible in his strangely dull eyes. Was his shirt on backwards?

"Full sentence, please..." Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Edward slowly walked up to his desk, pulling a strange paper envelope out of his pocket. He muttered something to himself unintelligibly, and opened the envelope, peeking inside, as a frown slowly crept across his face. He blushed, before turning the envelope upside down over his desk.

A brown insect fell out onto his desk, and Roy stated momentarily, before jumping back. "Agh! Fullmetal! What the -? !"

Ed stared at him, looking almost on the verge of tears. "I..Is this a cockroach?"

Roy blinked, thinking through what had just happened. He was sure that Fullmetal was capable of recognizing the difference between different bugs.

"Where did this come from?"

Ed bit his lip for a moment.

"M..my dorm. Me 'n' Al's."

Ah. It made sense.

"...were you up all night chasing this bug through your dorm?"

Ed blushed harshly. He nodded nervously, scratching his head again.

Roy sighed.

"No. It's not. It's a common beetle."

Ed's eyes grew wide. "R..really..?"

Roy nodded.

Ed groaned. "I should've known that.."

"Fullmetal, when's the last time you slept..?"

Ed blushed again, redder than before, if possible.

"I.. "

He shrugged.

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "You.. Need a full night's sleep. Every night."

" I.. I was busy... "

"If you don't sleep, then you're going to end up in the hospital. Then I won't let you be busy, or hunt for the Philosopher's stone, and you'll be busy for much longer. Your brother wouldn't want his body back at the cost of you." His words were stern, but not unkind.

Ed paused, then nodded.

Then fell asleep in the middle of the room.

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3**

**I honestly don't think anyone actually reads this at all!**

**LOL**

There are points in time in every Parent-Child relationship where the child asks for help, and the parent desperately tries to help them, so that they can still rely on them.

The parent tries to help them, no matter how nervous they are.

XdxdxdxdxdxdxdX

"What's going on?" Roy asked, as he strode briskly down the hallway.

He then facepalmed.

Why...?

Why him?...

"What..? Just... What..?"

There were various officers who should have been working.

There were various officers who shouldn't have been there. All standing around.

And then there was Ed, who happened to be in a bit of an awkward situation.

He happened to have his head stuck through the poles holding up the stairway rail.

"What...? Why..? Ugh. ."

Ed was frowning.

He looked angry.

He looked embarrassed.

He looked on the verge of tears.

"S..sorry..." he mumbled, his voice shaky and breathless.

"Tch... H.. Hang on.. I'll pull you out.." Roy sighed.

"N..no..! D..don't! You can't! I..its - I c.. can't get out.."

Roy sighed. "Just hold still.."

He walked up the stairs, and got behind Ed.

"Alright, relax so I can turn your head."

" N-No..! We tried and i..it won't work 'n' my neck hurts..!"

"That's because you've got it crammed in the stair rail. Just relax so I can help you."

He slipped a hand over and a hand over his head. Ed whimpered loudly. "Shh... Relax..."

He slid his lower hand up some and gently started to turn his head. "It hurts! P..please stop it! Nn...!"

This time Roy withdrew. "That shouldn't hurt..." "W..well it does!.. " Roy frowned slightly. "D.. Is it broken.. do you think..?"

"No.. Probably just dislocated in a way. Don't worry, we'll get you to a chiropractor once we get you out."

"N..no! Please don't pull me out..!"

"Shh... I'm not gonna yank you out. Just relax for a minute.."

He pulled his spark gloves out of his pocket. "Okay. If you hold still, I can burn the pole next to you, and pull you out safely, okay?" " I.. Don't do it.. I'm s..orry.. Please don't.. " "Shh, I'm not gonna burn you."

" I don't know if I can hold still enough.. I d..don't wanna die.. " he whimpered.

"You aren't gonna die. Do you trust me?"

He was quiet for a minute.

"Y..yeah.." he sniffled.

"Good. Just hold still. I promise I won't hurt you."

Ed snapped his eyes shut.

_Snap!_

"It's okay. It's done."

Ed cracked open his eyes. "What did I say?" Roy said, smiling genuinely.

He carefully lifted him into his arms.

"It's okay now. C'mon, we're going to the chiropractor."

Ed sniffled slightly as he closed his eyes, but this time, not out of fear,

but in a sense of safety.

**Yay! I'm horrible at writing!**

**Please review!**

**:-) **


	4. Chapter 4:

There comes a time in every Parent - Child relationship where the child asks for help from the parent expecting with childlike faith that they can solve their problems.

The parent responds in kind, desperately trying to kindle their faith in them.

But there are some moments that are hard.

The worst kind is when the child asks for help that they both know that the parent can't give.

XdxdxdxdxdxdxdX

Darkness.

That was the first thing he saw.

"Uhn..."

A sharp pain shot through his left leg.

"Ugh..."

He cracked his eyes open.

A car.

He was in a car.

What happened...?

He had been... driving..?

Yeah, driving.

Driving.. Driving to where?

The.. The chiropractors.

The.. Oh, gosh, no..

No...

He had been taking Ed to the chiropractor because he injured his neck.

Ed...

He turned his head sluggishly and looked towards the passenger seat.

Oh, gosh, no.. Nononono!

The sight sickened him.

No...!

He reached over and grabbed the blond boy's clammy, limp hand and pressed his fingers to his wrist.

He wasn't sure if he was hoping for him to be alright, or if he was hoping that he had been put out of his misery. It sounded horrible, and he didn't want him dead; if anything, the opposite, but if he was in that position, ... would be be able to handle it..?

He silently prayed, despite the fact that he wasn't particularly a believer in God, but..

There was a pulse. Sickeningly faint, but present none the less.

Ed was so much younger, and weaker, and smaller..

"Ng.." Ed moaned softly, and Roy but back the morbid laughter that came up when Ed had seemingly reacted to him thinking the word small.

"Gghh..." Ed groaned through the thick blood in his throat.

"Hey... Shh..." Roy would have rubbed the boy's back, but thanks to the pole impaling his small body, he wasn't able to at the moment, and if things didn't go well, maybe not again.

Roy looked himself over. There was a gash on his head, but it couldn't have been that bad...

His left leg was broken as well.

He turned his gaze back to Ed.

Blood ran from the corner of his mouth, presumably from the large metal pole completely impaling him and running back through the floor of the car. His neck was twisted at a horrible angle, and his legs were being crushed by the damaged dash board.

"Ed.." He nudged his shoulder.

"Nn.." He moaned softly before coughing harshly, then whimpering loudly from the coughs having jerked his injured abdomen and neck.

" C...Colonel...? " he coughed thickly. Tears were spilling over his eyes quickly.

"Shh... Hey.. It's gonna be okay... I'm so sorry..."

He breathed heavily, head leaning into Roy's hand that rested on his shoulder.

"...h..urts.." he breathed.

"Shh... I know it does. Don't waste your breath... Don't worry.. I'll get you out of here."

"Nn.."

"D**n it... I can't pull that out of you or you'll bleed to death.."

" S'rry... "

"Hey, no. You didn't do anything. Whatever B*****d did this is gonna pay.."

"Please ... get... me..ou..t.."

His tear filled golden eyes locked onto Roy's.

"Pl..ease..."

Roy nodded, and fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

"Ed..? You still there?"

" Y..yeah.. "

"Okay. If I pull this out of you, I could probably cauterize the wound. Do you want me to? It'll hurt. A lot."

Ed sniffled. "I.. .."

Roy sighed and closed his eyes. He really wished he didn't have to this.

He pulled in his glove and snapped, melting the metal pole that stuck out behind, but steadying the front part with his other hand.

"Um.. Roy? W... What's that sou..nd..?"

"Oh, crap..."

" Roy..? "

"Ed, we need to get out of here."

Roy yanked the pole forward, simultaneously snapping.

"Agh!" Ed sobbed in pain.

"Sh... It's okay..."

"C'mon, let's go. Quick!"

Flames bursted in a blaze of glory, and the car was completely enveloped.

Roy stood there, trembling as he held back tears.

Ed...

What was this weight he was feeling practically crushing him..?

**The end.**

**Or maybe not...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Here's the end.**

**Also, I've changed my name to Blazing Steel Eri**

What was this weight he was feeling practically crushing him..?

Of course, it was Ed's automail. He hadnt realized before that it was that heavy.

"R..Roy? Are we .. Make it?" The boy croaked.

Roy nodded. "Of course we are, Ed. It's gonna be okay."

" Kay.. " Ed gurgled.

Roy trudged down the road, sharp pain shooting through his injured leg.

But he didn't stop.

He wasn't gonna stop.

Ed needed help, and he was gonna be there for him.

Edward would always be able to rely on him.

It was still slightly pained sounding, but Ed's breathing had died down to a soft in and out of breath as he rested somewhat peacefully on Roy's back.

And he wouldn't let go.

They walked down the road, on the way to safety.

And everything would be alright.I

**Review!**


End file.
